Morning
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Interaksi Seungyoon dengan Mino di pagi hari berkat sebuah pasta gigi. BOYxBOY FIC. WINNER FIC. MinYoon/SongKang of Winner. Song Minho/Kang Seungyoon


**MORNING**

Mino/Seungyoon of WINNER

© YG Entertainment

T

Oneshoot

sorry for any typos and wrong EYD, fanfic pertama, hoy

and absolutely out of character too, jelas lah saya kan nggak kenal KSY ama Mino ._.v

ini shounen-ai fic dan pairnya leader-line WINNER alias MinYoon alias SongKang atau apalah. Pokoknya cerita ini soal Song Mino sama Leader Kang.

 _don't like don't read, oke?_

* * *

"Seungyoon! Seungyoon! Bangun!"

Sebuah suara terdengar samar samar masuk ke gendang telinga Seungyoon. Dan rasanya ia familiar dengan suara yang sangat khas itu.

Itu suara Seunghoon!

Ah, tunggu dulu!

Seunghoon?

Kenapa ada Seunghoon pagi pagi dikamar _nya_?

"KANG SEUNGYOON! BANGUN BODOH! INI SUDAH JAM TUJUH PAGI"

Kini goncangan keras disertai teriakan melanda Seungyoon, yang pastinya pelakunya adalah Lee Seunghoon yang berisik itu. Perlahan lahan Seungyoon membuka mata ditengah kebingungannya kenapa seorang Seunghoon-lah yang membangunkannya pagi ini.

Mata Seungyoon seketika menyipit ketika cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu tepat masuk ke matanya. Dan setelah beberapa kerjapan mata dan penyesuaian akan cahaya yang ada di ruang tempatnya tidur, dengan mata masih mengantuk Seungyoon memandangi keadaan disekitarnya.

Oh, tunggu dulu!

Kamarnya tidak dicat warana _beige_ begini, atau juga tidak memakai warna abu abu sebagai seprai di ranjangnya. Dan di kamarnya tidak ada TV flat macam yang ada di depannya dan, ah! Sejak kapan ia punya _dua_ ranjang dikamarnya?

"KANG SEUNGYOON BANGUN!"

Suara Seunghoon lagi.

Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Atau apakah sebenarnya Seungyoon masih ada di alam mimpi dan raganya kini sedang tertidur pulas memeluk guling dan ngiler di bantal? Bercanda, Seungyoon nggak ngiler, plis deh.

"Ini dimana?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian teriakan Seunghoon, Seungyoon merespon, namun dengan nada suara bingung khas orang bangun tidur. Yah, untuk saat ini Seungyoon meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan bukan ada di dalam mimpi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Sudah berkali kali aku meneriakimu! Cepat sana mandi! Nanti kita ketinggalan bus! Aku akan belikan kau roti dan pastikan kau sudah siap ketika aku kembali!"

Eh, bus?

Heum, kenapa Seungyoon jadi ingat sesuatu, ya?

...

 _Ohmygod_.

Demi alis aneh Nam Taehyun!

Sial.

Bagaimana bisa Seungyoon lupa kalau dirinya ini kini sedang menjalani _school trip_ di Jepang dan (sialnya) harus berbagi kamar dengan anak kelas sebelah yang matanya terlampau sipit, lebih tua darinya dan sangat-sangat-sangat suka bertingkah aneh!

Oh, jadi inikah jawaban kenapa kamarnya berubah total dan kenapa Seunghoon-lah yang membangunkannya?

Akhirnya setelah mendorong jauh-jauh pikiran ayo-tidur-lagi, Seungyoon bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan perasaan setengah tidak rela karena harus meninggalkan selimut tebalnya yang begitu hangat itu.

Sambil menguap kecil dan mengucek matanya yang masih saja mengantuk, Seungyoon berjalan dengan terseok-seok menuju tasnya untuk mencari peralatan mandi.

Untuk saat ini Seungyoon hanya butuh sikat gigi dan pasta gigi, karena ia yakin bahwa nafasnya sudah seperti bau kaos kaki Taehyun yang super menjijikkan saat ini. Dan soal sabun dan shampoo, itu perihal mudah, curi saja mereka dari peralatan mandi Seunghoon yang selalu _stand-by_ di kamar mandi.

Tangan kurus Seungyoon mengubek-ubek kantung peralatan mandinya, dan pada akhirnya menarik sebuah sikat gigi biru dari sana. Seungyoon seketika mengerutkan dahi memandang sikat giginya, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang, lalu kembali mengubek kantung peralatan mandinya.

Setelah mengubek-ubek yang dilanjutkan dengan mengeluarkan semua isi kantung peralatan mandinya, tetap saja tidak ada. Oh tidak, Pasta gigi. Pasta gigi miliknya tidak ada di kantung peralatan mandinya.

Dan dari situlah Seungyoon kebingungan. Hey, dimana pasta giginya? Biasanya sikat giginya dan pasta giginya selalu berdampingan dimanapun mereka berada.

"Pasta gigi, pasta gigi"

Seungyoon mondar mandir, berjalan meninggalkan tasnya untuk menuju kamar mandi mengecek apakah ada pasta gigi disana. Tapi nihil, keberadaan pasta gigi mungil itu belum Seungyoon temukan.

Sejujurnya bisa saja Seungyoon meminjam Seunghoon, tapi masalahnya ini bukan bisa tidaknya Seungyoon menyikat gigi, tapi soal betapa pentingnya pasta gigi itu yang merupakan pasta gigi favorit Seungyoon.

"Tidak ada pasta gigi! Pasta gigi!"

Seungyoon mendesah frustasi, sambil mencari ke mini-kitchen di kamarnya dan Seunghoon, karena barangkali tadi malam pasta giginya berjalan(?) kesana.

"Tidak ada pasta gigi ㅠ.ㅠ"

"Nih"

Sebuah pasta gigi terulur pada Seungyoon, yang segera menerimanya setelah menyadari itu pasta gigi yang dicarinya. Lalu setelah itu Seungyoon mengadahkan kepala sedikit untuk mengetahui siapa yang memberinya pasta gigi.

Mata Seungyoon mendapati seorang lelaki berkulit gelap yang tersenyum lebar (yang Seungyoon akui senyuman itu sangat bodoh sekaligus terlihat tampan) kepada Seungyoon. Dan Seungyoon tahu persis siapa pemilik senyum terlampau khas macam itu.

"Terima kasih"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang itu, Seungyoon ngacir menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dengan kilat. Gosok gigi sampai bersih, cuci muka, menyabuni dirinya dan membilasnya seadanya, lalu segera mengeringkan diri dengan handuk.

Mendadak ditengah kegiatan memakai boksernya setelah tubuhnya kering, Seungyoon teringat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting.

Tunggu, tadi yang memberi pasta gigi kepada Seungyoon itu...

Mino?

Waks.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Bukan.

Itu Seunghoon dan Seungyoon hanya berhalusinasi.

Itu _bukan_ Mino.

Didera rasa penasaran akan siapa yang memberinya pasta gigi, Seungyoon segera keluar dari kamar mandi (tentunya setelah ia memakai bokser hitamnya dengan sempurna) untuk mengecek apakah benar ada Mino di kamarnya dan Seunghoon atau tidak.

Seungyoon harap, sih, itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Siapa sih yang nggak malu kalau ada yang melihatmu bangun tidur dengan muka bantal dan hanya memakai bokser?

Terlebih kalau yang melihat itu ialah Pangeran Sekolah yang sayangnya otaknya miring hampir sembilan puluh derajat.

Sayang sekali harapan Seungyoon tidak dikabulkan, karena dengan matanya yang kini sudah tidak dihinggapi kengantukan, Seungyoon melihat seorang Song Minho duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memainkan... Tunggu, itu _smartphone_ Seungyoon, kan?

"EHM"

Mino mengadah dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, yang makin lebar ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Seungyoon.

Seungyoon memasang wajah datar, lalu mengangkat alis dan memasang tatapan kau-siapa-sih-main-masuk-kamar-orang yang ditujukan kepada Mino yang masih saja tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, aku Mino, Song Minho"

Seungyoon tepuk jidat, kalau soal itu dia juga tahu. Apa tatapannya itu kurang jelas sehingga Mino salah mengira? Setelah keheningan beberapa detik, kini dilihatnya Mino tertawa, apa mungkin dia telah menyadari kebodohannya soal salah menerjemahkan tatapan Seungyoon?

"Maksudku, kau ini memangnya siapa masuk masuk sini? Ini bukan kamarmu, kan?"

"Memang bukan, tapi jelas aku punya izin penuh masuk sini"

Seungyoon, yang pada akhirnya memutuskan bertanya secara normal pada Mino, mengerutkan dahi bingung mendengar jawaban Mino. Apa dia ngelantur? Izin penuh dari siapa? Jangan bilang kalau Seunghoon yang mengizinkan makhluk tidak jelas ini!

"Aku, kan, calon suamimu"

Seungyoon _speechless_ karena terlalu kaget. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berkata 'Apa?' seperti yang biasa ia katakan ketika kaget. Matanya mendadak melebar beberapa milimeter setelah mendengar lanjutan ucapan Mino yang sangat tidak diduga oleh Seungyoon. Wajah Seungyoon juga terasa memanas entah kenapa, bersamaan dengan degub aneh yang muncul di dadanya.

Dilihatnya Mino kini menyeringai, lalu matanya yang tadinya memandang mata Seungyoon beralih turun sambil menyeringai jahil pada Seungyoon.

"Hei, boksermu unyu juga ya"

 _What the..._

Seungyoon melirik kebawah, memandang bokser berwarna hit-ah tunggu, sejak kapan ia memakai bokser warna _kuning_ mencolok begini? Sekali kagi, wajahnya kembali memanas, namun untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Coba boksernya diturunin, pasti lebih unyu lagi"

Mino nyengir _creepy_ , dan seketika sebuah sikat gigi berwarna biru melayang ke arah Mino diikuti teriakan kesal dari Seungyoon yang kini sudah semerah tomat.

"SONG MINHO SIALAN! PERGI SANA KE NERAKA!"

 **END**

* * *

A/N:

Na na na! fanfic pertamaku yang terlalu orz sudah selesai! Maaf kalau ini benar benar abal dan tidak menghibur. Maklum masih rookie -_-

Ini inspired by salah satu scene di Who Is Next entah yang mana (#ditampar) dan ada adegan dimana KSY nyariin pasta gigi dengan lebay. Udah lama, sih, tapi saya suka adegan itu :v

Ah iya, kalau ada kritik-saran atau apalah bilang lewat review ya!

Terima kasih!


End file.
